


Things you didn’t and did say

by Childoficarus



Series: The Simplicity of Being [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Soulmates, Bittersweet Ending, Endgame spoiler Free, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Inspired by Polychromatic by amine, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Platonic Soulmates, Platonic Soulmates Tony Stark & Peter Parker, Tony Stark Angst, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark acting as Peter Parker’s parental figure, angst & hurt/comfort, go read it!!!! It’s rly good!!!!, kind of, no beta we die like women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Childoficarus/pseuds/Childoficarus
Summary: Things you saidThings you meantThings you answered(*the inspiration for the series but not the actual beginning of the series*)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by polychromatic by amine!! and I wanted to give my take on it! Hope ya’ll like!
> 
> Also??? I tried doing the “Inspired by:” thing on here and it didn’t work??? Amine if you read this I tried

_Things you said before_

 

“I don’t need a Soulmate” Tony muttered, Glaring at the piece of Paper in front of him that spoke so highly about Soulmates. Platonic and Romantic alike.

“I don’t need a soulmate” Tony said again his voice more steady.

_(Yes I do yes I do yes I do yes I do yes I do yes I do yes I do)_

 

_Things you said after you met him_

 

“He’s a kid” Tony muttered to himself, Pepper looked up from Besides him.

“Excuse me?”

“He’s a kid” he repeated more loudly this time.

“Who?” He traces the Cursive Yellow mark of _Peter Parker_ etched into his skin.

He looks up to meet her eyes.

“My soulmate”

 

_Things you said to him but didn’t mean_

 

“I don’t do soulmates” Tony said dryly, his heart breaking at the broken look on the boy’s face.

_(I hate myself I love you I hate myself I love you I hate myself I love you)_

_(I’m sorry)_

He doesn’t look behind him when he leaves

 

_Things you said when you were worried_

 

“Oh God, it’s okay Pete things are going to be okay you’re going to be okay this all going to be _okay_ ” Tony rambled out on the edge of hysteria as he followed the nurses and doctors wheeling him away to the Surgery room.

_(Your fault your fault your fault your fault)_

Happy comes up behind him and places a hand on his shoulder.

“He's Going to be okay, and he’s going to _pay_ ”

Later When Tony looks up Adrian Toomes and checks through his file he thinks to the Ferry, how Peter _tried_ to tell him about it But Tony hadn’t listened.

_(He was nearly killed)_

_(Your fault)_

 

_Things you said that he didn’t know about_

 

Tony’s face was in a perfect set of neutral, Waiting on Toomes to come out and settle in front of him. The man doesn’t even look surprised when he sees him. Thinking Tony is pissed that he wrecked his aircraft. But it goes farther and deeper than that.

Toomes Sits with a huff and raises his eyebrows.

“Stark? Come to sue me?” He asks. Tony shakes his head.

“No, To talk.”

“Oh? About what?” He leans forward.

“Peter Parker” The man across from him Clenches his jaw.

“What about the boy?” He grounds. Tony cups his hands together and remains business.

Like Pepper, he thinks.

“That _boy_ is my Soulmate. And you nearly killed him. Almost succeeded in doing so. And there’s some pretty shitty people in here who would love to have a child killed so I want to make one thing clear, Mr. Toomes.” He says coily, Toomes eyes are hard on his.

“If you so much as _think_ about it, I will Ruin _your life_ more than it’s already ruined and yes. Believe me I can, because I can make sure you _never_ see your daughter.” Toomes hands snap together. A sneer creeping up to his lips.

“I’ll make sure you wife gets the best lawyers to divorce you and make _sure of that._ But most of all, I’ll-“

“Kill me” Toomes cuts off, knowing what Stark is going to say. A threatening smile plays at Stark’s own lips. The one that makes your mind whisper to you _Danger_

“No, Mr. Toomes. I’ll take you out of here, and I’ll plant you in one of my bases. Somewhere. Probably In France I don’t know, but I’ll keep you there in a nice cold old ratty place. And I’ll treat you worse than they do here. And one day, when you’re all… _older_ and uglier and it’s been years since you’ve seen the sun. I’ll release you. And I’ll let you wander around. Until you fall over dead.” Tony chuckles lightly.

Toomes won’t admit it but he’s afraid

He can _see_ it. For an extra Measure Tony leans across the table until he’s by Toomes ear to whisper lowly.

“I’ll make you _wish_ I killed you”

He stands and brushes off imaginary dust from his coat. And tosses Toomes one last smile before he leaves.

 

_Things you were told_

 

“Mama?” A Young tony days around five says to his mother, Maria looks down at him with a warm smile.

“Yes?”

“What is the Name on my arm for?” He asks pointing to yellow letters. She leans down to pick him up and sit him in her lap.

“Well, Bambino. It’s a Soulmark.” She says, Tony cocks his head further.

“I guess I should explain it further” she mutters before shifting him. “You see, there’s two types of soulmates in the world baby, there’s the Romantic one and the Platonic ones. The Romantic ones are able to feel any emotion or pain the their soulmate feels. While the Platonic ones -like you- have the first name of your platonic soulmate on a part of your body.” Tony looks down to observe the name.

“Why’s it’ Yellow?” Maria chuckles lightly once more.

“It’s your Soulmates favorite color. Whatever color is their favorite is also on their name.” Tony, despite feeling a strange warm feeling in his tummy feels a twinge if sadness.

“Does that mean I’ll never love someone like you love papa?” He asks and Maria’s smile falls.

“No, No baby. People who have Platonic tend to find love in others who also have Platonic ones.”

“Oh” is all Tony says letting his small fingers run of the name.

“Okay”

 

Tony is twenty three when he loses hope in Peter

 

_Things you said when you thought he wasn’t aware_

 

“I love you” Tony suddenly whispered. His fingers running through the small curls of Peter’s head as he lays curled up against his side like a kitten.

“I love you” is the first time he’s ever said it, while he’s sure peter _knows it_ he’s just never _said_ it.

“I love you, you’re like my son. I lost hope In ever finding you when I was in my Twenties and now I want to go back and punch myself and call myself an idiot.” He says, it’s just spewing it out, all the thinking he’s done is coming out since he’s Met Peter.

“You’re the light of my life. You’re too good for me” he whispered.

There’s a few seconds before Peter’s sleepy voice pipes up making Tony jump.

“I love you too, Tony. You’re like my dad too.” He sleepily mumbled. Tony smiles so big it hurts.

“And don’t _ever_ say I’m too good for you because I’m _not_ ” he pushes himself up on his elbows to just enough to look and point at Tony before he falls back down to his side.

 

_Things you noticed_

 

Tony is walking around the kitchen while Rhodey and Pepper lightly chatted behind him when Rhodey says; “hey. Peter’s name color changed” Tony pauses and looks down to see the Sure enough the colors have changed from its bright yellow to a deep red that fades into gold.

“It’s the Ironman colors” Pepper says. Rhodey smirks.

“That’s adorable”

Tony flips him the bird.

 

Later when Peter is in _(their)_ his lab with The music playing and they’re taking a break Tony finally says what he’s been itching to.

“The colors changed” he holds up his wrist. To show it, Peter blinks then blushes.

“Y-Yeah, they did”

“To the Ironman colors?” He asks amusedly.

“Nope” Peter shakes his head.

“To the _Tony Stark Colors_ ” he grins.

Tony does _not_ tear up

 

_Things he asked you_

 

“Do you still think I’m too good for you?”

 

_What you answered_

 

“Always”

 


	2. Peter PoV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has different formatting than the first chapter, also, check the end of the notes for important stuff regarding the series.

_ Four Years Old _

You’re four years old, your mother and father hug you goodbye. Your mother tells you to be a good boy for uncle Ben and Auntie May. She kisses you and leaves a red kiss mark on your check and your dad chuckles. They tell you they’ll be back soon.

They don’t come back soon

In fact, they don’t come back at all. Something about plane crash and no survivors.

They have to have a closed casket.

You want your mother 

You want your father

Later one night after Auntie May and Uncle Ben explain how you’ll be living with them you ask about the word on your collarbone.

Your Auntie Explains it’s your soulmark. People with platonic Soulmates have soulmarks.

You don’t quite understand, you ask her what it is says and you’re four year old self tries to pronounce the name as best as you can without butchering it. 

Later that night you want your soulmate 

 

_ Five Years Old _

 

You’re five, you have a friend Called Ned who likes science and legos like you too. He asks you what your name is and you say “Ant-nee” and he nods.

“Like T’ny Stark!” He says Excitedly you yourself grin and nod. 

 

_ Six Years Old _

 

You’re Six Years Old, You beg your uncle and Auntie to take you to the Stark Expo, it’s so close, right there. 

Uncle Ben and Auntie May don’t have enough Money to take all three of them and Auntie May doesn’t really like Tony Stark all that much so uncle Ben takes you. The Big scary robots start blowing stuff up and chaos erupts around you all resulting in you getting separated from your uncle.

A big scary robot lands in front of you, your Ironman mask hides your fear stricken face as you rise your fake Ironman gauntlet. Then  _ The Ironman  _ lands in front of you and blast it up leaving with a “ _ Nick Work, Kid.”  _

Your Mark tingles strangely as you watch him fly away and your uncle finally finds you.

 

_ Thirteen Years Old _

 

You’re Thirteen, you have a new Sorta-Friend named Michelle who sits Besides you and Ned during lunch and P.E. You go to a field trip to Oscorp. You wander off because  _ of course you do  _ into a room that was full of…  _ spiders? _

Yeah Spiders. You don’t understand but as you look around you soon feel something crawl up your back and then a sharp sting on the back of her neck, you slap whatever it is and find it’s a big red spider. You freak out and run back to your teacher who doesn’t even notice you’re gone.

 

Your Aunt and Uncle are out on date night and won’t be back until late that night, you convince them you’ll be fine for a few hours by yourself. They seem reluctant but believe you.

You start to feel woozy about thirty minutes after they leave. You run to the toilet and throw up until there’s nothing to throw up anyone and soon blood comes up out your mouth and your nose. Your body is weak, too weak to stand and get a bottle of water but your throat  _ burns. _

You black out.

When you wake up you feel fine, you clean up the bathroom after getting a drink of water. You don’t want to worry your aunt and uncle so you don’t say anything. You take a shower and put on a movie awaiting their arrival.

A month later you’re uncle gets shot defending you from a random mugger, you cradle his head in your lap while you try to press down on the wounds as your aunt had taught you before but it isn’t enough.

The police arrive and later that night after the police get their report out of you your aunt muffles her Wails with a pillow when she thinks you’re asleep.

Another month later you stick together red and blue sweats with some swimming goggles and take on the name Spider-Man.

 

_ Fourteen Years Old  _

 

You’re fourteen, Life is okay, school is okay, your aunt and you have to move a lot when rent gets jacked up. You’re coming home from dumpster diving and finding a DVD player that you can easily fix up. You’re content and you wonder why your Mark has been tickling all day. 

When you see the Crazy Rich Person car outside it almost feels like it’s burning.

(Little do you know the man inside your apartment is feeling the same thing) 

You walk into your home oblivious to  _ Tony Stark  _ sitting on  _ Your Couch  _ But when you see him you barely catch the DVD player from falling out of your hand while you feel something burn into your chest, wincing as it does.

You both stare agape at each other before your Aunt Breaks the silence asking why you didn’t tell her.

Your… your  _ soulmate  _ asks your aunt for a minute with you before she nods and you lead him to your room, he clicks the door shut and you tell him to unlock it, it’s the rule.

He nods and you whirl to the mirror to pull down your shirt to see  _ Stark  _ finishing the name  _ Anthony  _ he himself looks and pulls his sleeve up so you’re both Able to see  _ Peter Parker _

A feeling like pride swells in your stomach while Tony Stark keeps trying to form words

Finally he asks you if you’re going to Berlin with him, you ask why and he says he needs more superheroes on his team. Then he outs you as Spider-Man and you blush as he makes fun of your  _ suit  _ and takes you to fight  _ Captain America  _ and the  _ Winter Soldier  _

A part of you feels bad because a small piece of you sympathizes with Captain America and what he’s doing for Mr. Barnes but he’s doing it the  _ wrong way _

When you get back from Germany you ask what now? He pales and tells you he’ll keep in touch, stay safe and don’t die and soon you’re in your apartment. Phoning Ned and telling him everything that happened.

 

_ Fifteen Years Old  _

 

You’re Fifteen, you’re soulmate doesn’t keep in contact like you thought he would, a part of you is disappointed but another part of you justifies it because  _ He’s a Busy Man _

_ (He’s a busy man he’s a busy man he’s a busy man he’s a busy man) _

_ (It’s what you tell yourself, late at night, on top of the tallest building you can find at that moment or in your bed)  _

You save your friends from a broken elevator, he tells you he’s proud of you. For a minute you’re beaming, you’re happy. A part of you whispers maybe things will be better.

Than the Ferry happens. 

He tells you it’s not working out, he’s going to need the suit back  _ forever  _ but both of you know it goes deeper than that.

You don’t talk to Happy when he drives you off a few blocks away from your apartment.

Aunt May yells at you, you scared her, you apologize and you tell her everything. 

Almost everything.

You leave out the boys about Spider-Man. But you tell her about Tony Stark, about the Soulmates. And loosing the internship. She holds you as you cry because  _ He Doesn’t Want Me _

Aunt May whispers  _ I Love you, I Larb you  _ over and over again in his ear before he falls asleep.

You get a date to homecoming with the girl you like 

You end up leaving not even five minutes after because if  _ he won’t stop him  _ then  _ you will _

You try your best to not look at Liz’s heartbroken face and Michelle’s curious looks given to you.

You steal your bully’s car and you have Ned try to contact Happy. But it doesn’t work because to him you’re a Joke.

You almost die 

You wrap up Toomes nice and pretty for Happy and Mr. Stark and you take what little Web Fluid you have left after shooting a quick text off to Ned to let him know you’re fine, but you ignore the rest because you’re bleeding and tired and you muster up enough energy to take a shower.

It feels good, you watch the red and brown come off of you and take out the First Aid Med kit Aunt May has and you thank whoever out there that she isn’t here tonight. You patch yourself up the best of your abilities. And you crash into your bed aware you’ll most likely have blood seeping onto your bed but you can’t bring yourself to car and let the darkness envelope you.

It doesn’t feel long before you wake up to hear a  _ reeeee  _ noise and a loud thunk on your roof. And the sound of the window to the fire escape open and your door to creak open, you push yourself up hissing as you do, the lights flicker on to reveal Your Soulmate standing there he’s pale and there’s a terrified look in his eyes as he rushes over to you, you hiss as he touches your stomach and he snaps his hand back as if he’s been burned. He takes a deep breathe and says he’s taking you to the MedBey. 

_ “No Flying”  _ you rasp out, it seems that he understands because of the whole plane thing and he nods and calls someone, Happy. He’s pretty sure but his head feels oozy. He helps you stand and gently flys them down to the car and sits you in the back, he surprises you by sitting there back with you, Happy looks at you and you can see guilt swimming in his eyes, he looks at your soulmate and there’s a fierce glare Your Soulmate is sending him, he looks back at the road and hits on the pedals.

A nice Lady named Helen patches you up, Your Soulmate walks out the room where Happy is. He’s mad- No, he’s  _ furious  _

_ “When it comes to HIM you Answer! You’re lucky Pepper isn’t having me FIRE YOU! God if this ever happens again I will-“  _ you stop listening because you don’t want to know what he’ll do. The nice lady named Helen pats your knee and tells him he’ll be okay. Your Soulmate comes back in, Happy is behind him. His jaw is clenched as he looks at you, you cower behind it. He’ll hate you even more now because you’re the reason he almost lost his Job. Your soulmate walks up to you, you’re not looking, your cringe when you see the shadow of an arm raised but it’s not hitting you, it’s hugging you. You gasp softly, and you feel shoulders shaking but it’s not yours.

It’s his.

_ “I’m sorry, God, I’m Sorry I’m so so sorry. I’ll make it up to you I promise I’ll be there I promise”  _ your eyes water and you bring your own arms to wrap around him, the action hurts but you do it anyway.

You stay there for a while.

After your Soulmate brings your Aunt in she screams, she screams at your Soulmate and he screams at Happy. Before He explains how He supposedly had picked you up and you two got into a minor wreck which ended in Peter getting hurt because he reached over and threw himself in front of him. His soulmate grimaces as he speaks. 

She runs over and checks on him before she’s crying and then you’re crying too.

A week later you’re at his place, you’re spending the night after you had shyly Asked and he had eagerly agreed.

He’s trying, you note. He’s talking he’s interacting he’s given you his number so that if anything happens, be it a nightmare to something like Toomes again to  _ call him  _ you meet his fiancée, she adores you. You start to like her a lot too.

Later that night you ask him why, why he told you  _ “I don’t do soulmates”  _ he flushed and you hear him grit his teeth.

“I’m stupid” is what he says.

“I’m stupid and I thought that maybe if I kept my distance or pushed you away I wouldn’t fuck you up” he sighs, but then he smiles. “Looks like it didn’t work though, and I’m happy with that.”

 

_ Sixteen _

 

You’re sixteen, it’s been a year of getting to know your soulmate, he’s tony to you now, He’s your friend, your Soulmate, your father figure. 

He’s there, you’re going on a trip to Europe, you’re thinking maybe the girl who you now call MJ might like you. He looks a little sad that you’re leaving but you promised you’ll spend a week with him after May he nods and ruffles your hair.

You wave goodbye and as you leave you think of your life, before he was in it and after. You feel a pinge of sadness before you look over to MJ and Ned. She smiles softly at you, you return it, you look over at Ned who is sitting by Betty. You smile, he’s happy.

You’re Happy.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’m going to make this a stand alone in the series now? Because It don’t think I would expand it but then I wanted to but I want to do another approach so I’m gonna delete that other work, make this a stand alone/inspiration for the series then figure out what type of soulmate au I wanna do. 
> 
> Toodles

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea do Peter’s fave color being yellow for some reason idk


End file.
